º ¿ PoR QuÉ éL? º
by HeRmiOnCiTa
Summary: pensé que me desesperaría estos dos días sin estar contigo, lastima que nos hayan quitado la torre – murmuró el rubio con su frente apoyada en la de ella – además ese estúpido tejón se la ha pasado encima de ti todo el tiempo. DMHG REVIEWS PLIZZ! CAP 8!
1. Vecinos a la fuerza

**Hola a todos!! **

**Este es el primer fic que publico aquí (cosa que me ha costado bastante...)**

**Trata sobre mi pareja favorita: Draco & Hermione (L)**

**Bueno ya no digo nada mas y aquí os dejo el primer capítulo.**

**Ojala os guste!!**

**Saludos.**

**HeRmiOnCiTa**

* * *

**1. VECINOS A LA FUERZA**

Hermione Granger corría apresurada por la estación de trenes king cross agarrando fuertemente el papel con el sello de Hogwarts que sostenía entre las manos."Premio anual" pensaba la joven. Llevaba 2 semanas pensando en eso únicamente. Localizo la pared de ladrillos del anden 9 ¾ y la atravesó. El expreso de Hogwarts estaba a punto de partir a si que la joven prácticamente voló hacia su interior. Deambulaba por el tren buscando el compartimente en el que se encontrarían sus amigos cuando de pronto el tren comenzó a moverse.

- genial –murmuro hermione caminando.

- te has perdido, Granger? – la joven escucho una voz que arrastraba cada una de las palabras que decía. Hizo rodar sus ojos y se volteo para ver quien le hablaba, a pesar de imaginárselo. Como suponía se encontró con los platinos cabellos y grises ojos de Draco Malfoy. Además de su retorcida sonrisa.

- no tengo ganas de aguantarte ahora Malfoy – dijo Hermione pasivamente – tengo bastante con todo un año contigo en hogwarts.

La muchacha volvió a darse la vuelta para caminar. Pero la voz del rubio le freno de nuevo.

- deberías acostumbrarte sangre sucia, sobre todo ahora que prácticamente viviremos PUERTA CON PUERTA – dijo él recalcando sus ultimas palabras.

- que quieres decir? – pregunto la joven temiéndose lo peor. Malfoy sonreía mirando el papel que hermione llevaba en la mano. Ella siguió los ojos de Draco y se dio cuenta de a donde apuntaban. De pronto se acordó de algunas de las palabras que contenía el pergamino: "…y además de usted hay otro premio anual mas, del cual sabrá en cuanto llegue a hogwarts…" – dime que tu no…

- si Granger, también soy premio anual – dijo orgulloso. A Hermione se le caía el mundo encima. La persona que mas odiaba de todo Hogwarts era la persona con la que compartiría mas horas durante ese curso, su ultimo curso, el que se suponía que tendría que ser el mejor de todos y para ella seria el peor. La joven se había quedado boquiabierta.

- vas a decir algo sabelotodo?? A que esto no lo sabias?? – decía Draco. Hermione solo podía mirarle enojada, muy enojada.

- tiene que haber un error tu no…no...

- acéptalo Granger, no eres la mas inteligente – decía el rubio mostrando su blanca sonrisa.

- Hermione! – la inconfundible voz de Ron weasley resonó en el pasillo llamando a su amiga. Ella y Malfoy miraron hacia un compartimento que acababa de ser abierto. La cabellera roja del Weasley asomaba por la puerta. Ron vio quien estaba frente a Hermione. – te molestaba? – le pregunto. Hermione negó con la cabeza, aun en shock.

- y que si fuera así comadreja, vendrías tu a defenderla?? – dijo Malfoy riendo. Ron le miro con los ojos medio cerrados y le tendió la mano a su amiga.

- vamos Herms, entra – dijo el pelirrojo. La joven entro al compartimento siguiendo la mano de su amigo, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio al rubio. Este se quedo fuera mirándola de arriba a abajo, sin quitar su maliciosa sonrisa de la cara.

- vaya vaya Granger, si que has cambiado – se decía el Slytherin. Luego se dio la vuelta y se perdió por el pasillo del tren.

- Hermione! – dijo Harry cuando vio entrar a la joven de cabello castaño al compartimento. Se levanto de su asiento y le dio dos besos. – pensábamos que no vendrías, has tardado un poco.

- Las pilas de mi despertador se agotaron –dijo ella sentándose junto al del pelo azabache – y para colmo llego aquí y descubro que Draco Malfoy es premio anual también…

-un momento, eres premio anual?? – pregunto Ron tragando una rana de chocolate. La joven asintió no muy ilusionada.- enhorabuena!

- no estas muy feliz que se diga, creía que ser premio anual era lo que mas ansiabas –dijo Harry

- Harry Potter! No me escuchas cuando te hablo?? Malfoy es premio anual también, como pretendes que sea feliz? - los tres amigos se miraron en silencio – y donde están ginny y luna?

- salieron a comprar al carrito – dijo Ron tragando otra rana. En ese momento las jóvenes de las que hablaban irrumpían en el pequeño sitio cargadas de gominolas.

- te llega con esto ron?? – le pregunto su hermana – Hermione! – dijo soltando todas las gominolas, dejando que cayeran al suelo para abrazar a su amiga.

- no!! Mis raanass!!

El viaje a Hogwarts paso entre recuerdos, risas y algún que otro ronquido de ron, que se había dormido con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Hermione. Llegaron a Hogsmeade y bajaron del expreso. Se montaron en los carruajes tirados por los Thestrals y llegaron al castillo.

- apuesto a que hay pastel de carne – dijo ron tocándose la barriga haciendo círculos en ella.

- no se lo que habrá pero no me iré nunca de la cena – dijo Hermione mientras entraban al gran comedor. - no quiero que llegue la hora de irme a esa torre de premios anuales.

- sigues pensando en eso? – le dijo Ginny, se acerco a su oído – piensa en el lado positivo Herms, vivirás con todo un bombón – le susurro. Hermione se freno de golpe cuando las palabras de ginny coincidieron con la imagen del elegante Draco Malfoy caminando a la mesa de las serpientes. Su capa que ondeaba majestuosamente, esa capa que seguramente escondiera un atlético cuerpo a causa del quidditch, su fría y misteriosa mirada….le pareció tan…atractivo.

- maldición! – Hermione se castigo dándose un golpe en la cabeza por tener esos pensamientos sobre el slytherin y reanudo el camino hacia su mesa. Cuando todos los alumnos estuvieron ya sentados Dumbledore dio su típico discurso y luego comenzó la selección de casas de los nuevos alumnos. Cuando esta hubo terminado aparecieron unos suculentos platos de comida sobre las mesas. Ron noto como su boca se hacia agua al ver el pastel de carne.

- mi madre nunca consigue hacerlo tan bien como estos elfos – dijo echándose una gran porción en el plato. Hermione le sonrió dulcemente y el se atraganto un poco.

- oh Ron, estas bien? – decía ella dándole palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo que ahora no solo tenia el pelo rojo, la cara también.

- si..si! – el asentía cogiendo una copa y llevándose a la boca todo el agua de su interior.

- que te pasa comadreja? Tu madre no te da de comer en casa y cuando llegas aquí intentas comer tanto que te atragantas?? – dijo Malfoy dándose la vuelta y mirando a la mesa de los gryffindors. Ron le miro furioso. Los slytherins reían.

- cállate malfoy! – le dijo Hermione poniéndole un brazo a Ron por encima para que les ignorara y mirara al frente.

- esa es Granger? – le pregunto Zabini a Malfoy en voz baja. El rubio asintió.- eres un suertudo Malfoy, cualquiera desearía tenerla en la habitación de al lado.

- lo cierto es que no esta mal – dijo Malfoy, se volteo para mirarla un momento – nada mal…

Cuando la cena acabo los alumnos comenzaron a dirigirse a sus salas comunes, en la puerta del gran comedor, Mcgonagall y Snape esperaban a dos de sus alumnos.

- Señorita Granger, espere aquí por favor – pidió Mcgonagall. Hermione miro a sus amigos tristemente.

- te veremos mañana Herms – le dijo Luna. Luego Draco Malfoy salía de la sala con sus compañeros y Snape le hablo.

- Draco… - dijo casi en un susurro – quédate aquí un momento por favor.

El rubio se freno y vio a Hermione. Supuso que como la sangre sucia estaba allí tenia algo que ver con los premios anuales. El Slytherin miro a sus compañeros y se despidió de ellos con un movimiento de cabeza.

- y Bien? – pregunto Draco cruzándose de brazos.

- saben donde esta su torre? – pregunto Mcgonagall mirando a ambos jóvenes. Estos asintieron. Snape saco unos papeles de su bolsillo y le dio uno a cada uno.

- ahí esta la contraseña de la gárgola que protege vuestra puerta, nadie y escúchame bien Malfoy, NADIE puede entrar ahí excepto vosotros y nadie debe saber esa contraseña, entendisteis? – pregunto Severus. Ellos asintieron de nuevo.

- ya podéis iros – dijo Mcgonagall. Draco miro a Hermione y le hizo un gesto con su brazo para que fuera delante. Ella lo hizo rápidamente sin esperar al rubio.

- eh rata de biblioteca al menos podías esperarme no? – decía Malfoy corriendo tras ella mientras subían escaleras. Hermione acelero mas el paso.

Cuando llegaron a la gárgola que daba entrada a su torre ambos se pararon y abrieron los papeles que Snape les había dado.

- _amatoris – _dijeron los dos a la vez. La gárgola se movió dando paso a la torre de premios anuales. Tras la puerta había una escalera de piedra que conducía a un gran salón pintado de color esmeralda y escarlata. En la sala había un gran sofá dorado y dos butacas plateadas , también una chimenea enorme que en esos momentos estaba apagada, un par de estanterías repletas de libros, una mesa con dos sillas y tres puertas en una de las paredes. Una dorada en la que había escrita "H.G" en escarlata, la del centro era negra y la de la izquierda plateada con las letras "D.M" en esmeralda. Los jóvenes se quedaron anonadados mirando la sala.

- me siento como en casa – dijo Draco, Se acerco a la puerta plateada y giro la manilla, - duerme bien sangre sucia, yo que tu dormiría con un ojo abierto, puede que a alguien se le ocurra entrar en tu habitación, ahora que estas tan… - malfoy sonrió y entro a su cuarto. La joven, que no había abierto la boca desde que habían entrado a la torre, no lo hizo esta vez. Cuando el rubio ya no estaba allí, ella se dedico a caminar por la sala observándola detenidamente. Luego entro a su dormitorio. Estaba decorado con los colores de su casa, Gryffindor, supuso que la de draco llevaría los colores de Slytherin. Comenzó a desvestirse y a ponerse su ropa de dormir. Era un corto, suave y brillante camisón de satén de color blanco que hacia notar las curvas que en años anteriores no tenia. De pronto vio que en la habitación había una puerta negra igual que la otra que vio antes fuera.

- será el baño – pensó la joven. Pero inmediatamente pensó que si ella tenía una puerta de acceso al baño Malfoy tendría otra con lo cual, de forma indirecta sus dormitorios estarían conectados. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. De todas formas decidió ir a echarle una ojeada al cuarto de baño.

Abrió la puerta negra y entro, justo en el momento en el que el rubio había decidido hacer lo mismo. Los dos se quedaron mirándose mutuamente. Hermione nunca había visto a Malfoy como lo estaba viendo ahora, sin ninguna prenda que cubriera su desnudo torso. Un torso perfecto que hizo que la joven suspirara.

"_piensa en el lado positivo Herms, vivirás con todo un bombón"_

Y Draco nunca había visto a la sabelotodo Granger como ahora, con ese mini camisón que dejaba ver sus largas y hermosas piernas, además de calcar esas curvas de mujer que granger había ganado este verano. En ese momento le pareció tremendamente sexy.

"_eres un suertudo Malfoy, cualquiera desearía tenerla en la habitación de al lado."_

Hermione comenzó a enrojecerse por momentos. Ninguno de los dos supo que decir, hasta que Malfoy dejo de pensar cosas no demasiado comunes en el sobre la chica que tenia enfrente y hablo.

- pensabas espiarme Granger? – dijo con esa sonrisa tan típica de el. Hermione lo miro con desprecio.

- a ti? No sueñes Malfoy – dijo la joven – solo quería ver como era el baño, pero lo haré cuando tu te marches de el.

- y si no me voy?

- entonces lo veré mañana – dijo la joven firmemente. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a su dormitorio. Se acostó en su cama e intento dormir pero no podía, solo hacia que dar vueltas. Era el primer día y no había conseguido soportar a Malfoy¿Cómo hacerlo todo un curso?

Malfoy también volvió a su cuarto con una sonrisa en la cara. Este año tenía la oportunidad de hacerle la vida imposible a esa sabelotodo a diario. Y lo haría.

* * *

**¿Qué les parecio¿troll? Dejen comentarios tanto si les gustó como si no si??**

**Bye**


	2. El castigo de Snape

**HOLA!!**

**Bueno aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo.**

**Me alegra mucho que alguien lo lea.**

**Muchas gracias a: ****Lust18, Lauris, unkatahe, Asuka16 y Andru black**

**Ahh una cosa que olvidé en el primer capítulo LOS PERSONAJES Y LUGARES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN TODOS SON PROPIEDAD DE LA SEÑORA J.K ROWLING :P**

**Ahora si, aquí está el nuevo cap.**

**Dejen reviews!!**

**Nos leemos**

**HeRmiOnCiTa**

* * *

**2. EL CASTIGO DE SNAPE**

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertaba en su cama de premio anual con las sábanas todas revueltas. No había pegado casi ojo en toda la noche. Se levanto de la cama muy a su pesar. Decidió que se daría un baño y luego bajaría a desayunar. Cogiò una de sus toallas del armario y camino hacia el baño.

- merlín, que no este aquí – suplicaba en voz baja abriendo la puerta. Cuando entro al servicio se paro de golpe. Allí estaba Draco Malfoy metido en la gran bañera completamente desnudo. El sintió la puerta cerrarse y miro en dirección a esta. Hermione dejo caer la toalla al suelo y se llevo las manos a la cara tapándose los ojos. – Yo no he visto nada, no he visto nada – decía intentando girar la manilla de la puerta de espaldas y con solo una de las manos mientras que con la otra aun tapaba sus ojos. Draco la miraba divertido.

- ahora tampoco me espiabas Granger? – le dijo arrastrando las palabras como solía hacer y dirigiéndose a la orilla de la bañera.– si quieres puedo hacerte un hueco aquí, el agua esta increíble – Draco salpico a la joven.

- olvídame Malfoy!! – grito Hermione cuando había conseguido abrir la puerta.

Hermione decidió que se bañaría en otro momento. Se puso su uniforme, tomo su bolsa y salio lo mas deprisa que pudo de aquella torre. Llego al gran comedor donde sus amigos ya desayunaban.

- que tal tu primera noche como premio anual? – le pregunto harry llevándose una cucharada de cereales a la boca.

- no aguantare – musito la joven – esa serpiente es la cosa mas insoportable que he conocido

- oh vamos Granger – dijo Lavender que ahora se sentaba a su lado. – no digas eso, cualquiera estaría agradecida por estar en tu lugar.

- a si? Pues dime nombres por que les cambio el lugar encantada – dijo ella. En ese mismo instante, el Slytherin de cabellos claros caminaba hacia su mesa. Tenía el pelo revuelto y no del todo seco aún. Casi todas las chicas que había en el comedor en ese momento lo miraban con ojos brillantes y soltando pequeños suspiros, excepto Hermione que lo miraba con asco.

- será egocéntrico – murmuro. El rubio se sentó en su mesa. Justo de espaldas a Hermione y comenzó a hablar con sus compañeros.

- que tal tu primera noche Malfoy? – le pregunto Zabini

- genial, he dormido como un rey – dijo el rubio y alzo la voz para que la Gryffindor le escuchara – lastima que tenga que compartir la torre con esa sabelotodo, que a parte de sangre sucia es una pervertida. – Los slytherins le miraron con intriga – ayer por la noche la encontré dispuesta a ir a mi habitación a espiarme y esta mañana, mientras me bañaba ella estaba allí, observándome.

- serás cabr…- Hermione se levanto de su sitio y apunto con la varita al slytherin. Las demás serpientes reían – retira eso ahora mismo!

- Granger…no es mi culpa ser tan irresistible y que necesites observarme a cada momento – dijo Draco levantándose y quedando en frente de ella. Los slytherins seguían riendo cada vez más.

- he dicho que lo retires – dijo Hermione enfadada clavando la varita en el cuello de Draco. Los Slytherins dejaron de reír de pronto.

- se puede saber que hace señorita Granger? – una fría voz sonó detrás de la joven. Se volteo lentamente para encontrarse con los negros ojos de Severus Snape.

-profesor yo…

- me estaba amenazando! – Draco fingió poniendo voz de victima.

- eso es mentira! El estaba inventando cosas sobre mi! – reclamo Hermione

- no es verdad!

- si que lo es!

- Basta! Los dos! Os quiero en mi despacho después de la materia que tengáis ahora, sin falta – dijo Snape y camino hacia la mesa de maestros. Draco y Hermione se lanzaron varias miradas furiosas. Luego la gryffindor se fue con sus amigos del comedor.

- gracias por defenderme – le dijo irónicamente a ron

- es que yo…

- no me digas nada, tenias la boca demasiado llena para hacerlo verdad? – inquirió la joven. Harry y Ron se miraron y el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

Después de transfiguración, Hermione camino sin ninguna gana hacia el despacho de Snape. Cuando entro, vio que Malfoy ya estaba allí sentado en una silla y con los pies sobre la mesa. La joven se adentro en la sala y se sentó en la silla de al lado del rubio.

- sabes que todo esto es culpa tuya no Granger? – dijo el rubio sin mirarla

- cállate estúpido, si tu no hubieras inventado todas esas cosas sobre mi yo nunca te hubiera apuntado – dijo Hermione

- inventar? – dijo el rubio mirándola –acaso invente algo Granger?

- todo! – Dijo ella ofendida – en ningún momento he tenido la mas mínima intención de espiarte, todo fueron coincidencias, no me interesas, hurón

Él se levanto y se coloco detrás de Hermione. Se inclino levemente hacia delante y coloco sus manos en los apoyaderos de la silla.

- y dime… - susurraba muy cerca de su oído. Hermione sintió un pequeño cosquilleo – te gusto lo que vistes en el baño?

- eres un degenerado Malfoy - dijo ella ásperamente torciendo la cabeza para mirarle. Sus caras estaban realmente cerca y los dos se miraban con odio. La puerta del despacho se abrió dejando paso a Severus que entraba rápidamente.

- siéntate Draco – ordenó caminando hacia ellos. El rubio obedeció. - me parece un muy mal ejemplo que los dos premios anuales se comporten como…niños, delante de todo el gran comedor – dijo Snape

- pero…- Malfoy intentaba hablar pero Snape le miro furioso y el rubio cerro la boca.

- creo que este comportamiento se merece algún tipo de castigo…- dijo el profesor – para empezar 20 puntos menos para cada una de vuestras casas – Hermione y Draco se miraron enojados – y además la tarde de hoy la pasareis aquí, ordenando algunos archivos y en cuanto acabéis iréis directos a vuestra torre. Nada de bibliotecas – miro a Hermione – y nada de Quidditch – miro a Draco. – alguna duda? – Los jóvenes negaron con la cabeza – bien, ya podéis iros a clase.

Ellos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar sin hablarse. Cuando salieron del despacho Draco cogiò a Hermione de la muñeca y la empujo contra la pared bruscamente. Hermione se asusto al ver la ira que había en los ojos de Malfoy.

- escúchame bien sangre sucia –le dijo el rubio con desprecio apretándole las muñecas – te juro que esta me la pagas

Draco se fue de allí dejando a Hermione tocando su dolida muñeca. La gryffindor comenzó a caminar hacia su siguiente clase: Herbología. Suerte que Malfoy no tenía esa materia. Llego al invernadero.

- hey Hermione! – le saludo Ernie Mcmillan, de hufflepuff.

- Hola Ernie – dijo ella sonriendo. Los dos se dirigieron a ponerse sus trajes marrones de herbología sobre la ropa que llevaban.

- Me he enterado de que eres premio anual – dijo él abrochándose los botones de la túnica color tierra.

- si – dijo ella sin mucha ilusión.

- vaya, que ánimos, creía que eso era lo que mas querías – dijo el hufflepuff extrañado.

- y lo era hasta que supe quien era el otro premio anual – dijo ella

- oh Malfoy…- recordó Ernie – vi lo que os paso en el comedor.

- si, el muy cerdo estaba inventando que yo le espiaba! – exclamo Hermione – y luego va Snape y nos castiga, JUNTOS! – dijo furiosa – le odio. – Ernie rió – de…de que te ríes?

- estas guapísima cuando te enfadas – le dijo el hufflepuff rubio en voz baja. Hermione se ruborizo.

- vamos chicos a vuestros sitios!- decía Pomona Sprout entrando al invernadero. Hermione y Ernie se seguían mirando. – Mcmillan, Granger, vaamoss!!

Los jóvenes se sentaron alrededor del gran tronco que compartían con Lavender Brown y Justin Finch-Fletchey.

-Hoy trabajaremos con Mandrágoras, poneros las orejeras – dijo Sprout sonriendo.

Cuando la clase terminó, Hermione caminaba con los libros contra su pecho metida en sus pensamientos. Justo pasaba por un aula abierta, y alguien que salía corriendo de esta choco contra Hermione haciendo que todos sus libros cayeran al suelo. Alzó la vista para ver quien era esa persona y se encontró con los cristalinos ojos de su peor pesadilla: Draco Malfoy.

- mira por donde vas sangre sucia – dijo el Slytherin antes de irse por el pasillo sacudiendo su capa.

- cretino – murmuro Hermione agachándose para recoger sus pertenencias. De pronto alguien se agachaba junto a ella para ayudarla. – Ernie...gracias

- no hay de que – dijo el joven con una tímida sonrisa. Los dos se levantaron y él le ofreció a la joven sus cosas – ten – ella las tomo y sonrió – como se te han caído?

- ha sido Malfoy – respondió comenzando a caminar.

- oh – exclamo Ernie metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica. Llegaron al Gran comedor y Mcmillan la acompañó hasta la mesa de Gryffindor.

- oh! Fijaos, que cuadro tan conmovedor! – dijo Malfoy viéndolos –ya tenemos la familia completa; la comadreja Weasley, la rata de biblioteca Granger y el tejon Mcmillan – las carcajadas de los Slytherins comenzaron a resonar por el comedor.

- cállate serpiente – le dijo Ernie ferozmente acercándose a el, pero Hermione lo tomo de la mano y lo frenó.

- si Malfoy, la familia completa – dijo la joven sonriendo – aunque nos falta el hurón , oh! Pero que estoy diciendo, si ya te tenemos a ti huroncito! – ahora eran los Gryffindors los que reían. El rubio la miro con asco y les dio la espalda.

- eres genial – le dijo Ernie – nos vemos luego.

El joven se fue y Hermione se sentó entre Harry y Ron.

- que tienes con Mcmillan? – le pregunto Ron con un pequeño tono de ¿celos? En su voz sin mirarla.

- que? – pregunto ella.

- ya me has oído- dijo el pelirrojo rápidamente torciendo la cara hacia ella.

- Ernie es mi amigo Ron, que mosca te ha picado? – dijo la castaña. Ron la miro no muy convencido de la respuesta. Después sin que ella se diera cuenta, bueno eso creía el porque Hermione se dio cuenta de todo, metió un pequeño papelito en el bolsillo de la túnica de ella.

Al terminar la última hora de la tarde, Hermione corría velozmente hacia el despacho de Snape, llegaba tarde a su castigo. Toco la puerta suavemente y escucho la suave y siseante voz de su maestro.

- adelante señorita Granger – dijo Snape. La gryffindor entro a la sala y vio a Malfoy ya allí – estos son los archivos que debéis ordenar, de la A a la Z, por casas y cursos – dijo señalando al enorme montón de pergaminos que había sobre su mesa.- y sabéis que en cuanto acabéis…

- "directos a nuestra torre" –dijeron los dos alumnos al unísono sin muchas ganas.

- exacto – dijo el hombre levantándose – os dejo solos y…no os peleéis – dicho esto se fue de allí. Draco corrió a sentarse en la silla que Snape había dejado libre. Hermione lo miro molesta y suspiro. La joven agarro su pelo con la varita en un simple y rápido recogido que dejaba dos finos rizos caer a ambos lados de su cara. Se quito la capa y la dejo sobre una silla sin darse cuenta de que algo se había caído de ella. Luego se remango la camisa y comenzó a colocar los pergaminos. Draco solo se limitaba a estar sentado.

- no piensas hacer nada? – le pregunto Hermione alzando una de sus cejas. El rubio negó con la cabeza y se levantó. Comenzó a dar vueltas a la sala con las manos atrás de su espalda. De pronto vio un papel en el suelo y se agacho a recogerlo.

- oh, pero que es esto? – dijo caminando hacia la silla de Snape de nuevo – " De Ronald Para Hermione" – leyó divertido. La joven dejo de mirar los pergaminos para mirar a su compañero. No se había acordado de la nota de Ron y ahora esa estúpida serpiente la tenía en sus manos.

- dame eso Malfoy- dijo la joven con voz calmada y respirando profundamente.

* * *

**Diganme que les pareció si?? Ya saben aunque les pareciera troll lo que sea.**

**Dale a **_**GO!**_** Y me harás feliz**

**Bye**


	3. El beso, el tejón y la carta

**HOLA!!**

**Como estan?? Espero que bien **

**Quiero ir a ver la película que aun no la vi :( **

**Me alegra mucho que os esté gustando el fic .**

**Agradecimientos a: ****shunna, andruu black, LilyEsmeralda, Amitahh, cin y Asuka16.**

**Bueno aquí va el capítulo siguiente.**

**Ojalá guste!!**

**Dejen reviews porfiss**

**Nos leemoss**

**Bye**

* * *

**3. EL BESO, EL TEJÓN Y LA CARTA.**_- dame eso Malfoy- dijo la joven con voz calmada y respirando profundamente._

- mmmm NO – dijo firmemente sonriendo. Ella abrió los ojos y le miro. Si la mesa no hubiera estado en medio se hubiera lanzado a su cuello para estrangularle.

- he dicho que me lo des – casi ordenaba.

- que harás si no lo hago? Llamaras a la comadreja? O al tejón? Tienes donde elegir – dijo Malfoy riendo. Hermione apoyo sus manos sobre la mesa y se hecho hacia delante de tal forma que estaba algo mas cerca de Malfoy, pero con ese gesto algo mas había pasado. Hermione llevaba un par de botones de su camisa desabrochados, se le debieron soltar cuando corría hacia el despacho. Con eso y con la posición en la que se encontraba ahora le dejaba ver a Draco algo más que su cuello.- aunque a ser sinceros…no me extraña – dijo el rubio embobado mirando para la zona de la chica que ahora se dejaba entrever.

- que diablos miras Malfoy? – dijo la joven ruborizada, dándose cuenta y poniéndose recta.

- si vienes provocando Granger…uno no es de piedra, y por muy sangre sucia que seas zabini tiene razón – dijo Draco viendo como la chica se abotonaba y acercándose lentamente a ella.

- ah si? Y en que tiene razón Zabini? – dijo ella alzando la voz viendo al Slytherin cada vez mas cercano.

- en que al menos sirves para un buen revolcón, en esos casos la sangre es lo de menos – susurro Draco con su típica manera de arrastrar cada palabra. La mano de Hermione voló hasta su cara provocando un fuerte chasquido. Draco se llevo su mano a la mejilla que ahora se encontraba roja a causa del fuerte golpe que había recibido. Hermione lo miraba muy furiosa. Malfoy quito su mano de la mejilla y miro a la joven que tenia en frente.

- eres un cerdo – dijo ella con la respiración agitada. Draco, que también respiraba agitadamente, la miro a los ojos con ira y luego miro su boca, los entreabiertos y rosados labios de Hermione fueron una tentación que el no dudo en probar. Llevo su mano rápidamente hacia el cuello de la joven y la acerco a el para poder atrapar la boca de ella con la suya en un feroz y desesperado beso, casi haciendo daño a Hermione que luchaba por quitárselo de encima. Otra vez la mano de ella acabo en su mejilla. Pero eso a Draco no le importó, en esos momentos la excitación que sentía mandaba, y le decía que volviera a besarla. Y así lo hizo. Volvió a llevar una de sus manos a la nuca de ella acercándola de el y con la otra la agarró fuertemente de la cintura a la vez que su boca de nuevo atrapaba la de ella desesperadamente mordiendo y tirando de sus labios con fiereza, su lengua entro a la boca de Hermione y comenzó a explorar todos y cada uno de los rincones, haciendo que ella soltara un pequeño gemido que hizo que Draco se volviera mas "loco" de lo que ya estaba. Ella, que al principio había ofrecido resistencia, al final había caído y participaba también en aquel beso. Llevo sus manos a los hombros de él. Draco al notarlo acerco a Hermione hacia la mesa sin dejar de besarla y con una de sus manos tiro todo lo que había sobre la madera bruscamente. Y luego acostó a la gryffindor sobre ella echándose él encima. Las manos del rubio comenzaron a vagar por las piernas de ella levantando su falda.

- Malfoy…- murmuro ella.

- shh, no lo estropees ahora – pidió él – ahora no por favor.

Volvió a hundir su boca en la de ella besándola con ansiedad y siguió llevando sus manos por las piernas de la joven. Los dos estaban en una nube de la que parecían no querer salir, pero alguien les saco de ella.

- si, están aquí posesora Mcgonagall – La voz de Severus Snape se acercaba peligrosamente al despacho.

- Joder!!! – exclamo Draco muy enojado, Se levanto de encima de Hermione y ella se bajo de la mesa. Los dos comenzaron a arreglarse rápidamente y a recoger del suelo todo lo que habían tirado. De pronto Snape y Mcgonagall irrumpieron en la sala. Snape se quedo mirando la mesa como atontado.

- esto… es todo lo que habéis hecho? – dijo con desilusión viendo que todos los pergaminos estaban revueltos. Miro a Draco ferozmente – esto es todo? – Draco se encogió de hombros – acábenlo en cuanto antes – ordenó. el y Mcgonagall iban a salir del despacho pero Snape se freno – y Malfoy… la camisa se lleva por dentro del pantalón.

Los maestros abandonaron el despacho. Hermione y Draco se miraron de pronto.

- ni una palabra a nadie – dijo el rubio seriamente, y comenzó a colocar los pergaminos. Hermione también. Ninguno de los dos habló. Hasta que acabaron.

- vas…a darme mi nota? – pregunto ella algo avergonzada.

- no se donde la he puesto – dijo Draco guardando un papel en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón sin que la gryffindor se diera cuenta. Luego cogiò su túnica y se dirigió a la puerta. Salio de allí sin despedirse. Después ella también se fue.

Draco llego a la torre de premios anuales. Tiro su túnica sobre una de las butacas y se dejo caer en el sofá. Se llevo las manos a la cara y empezó a frotarse los ojos. Sintió que la gárgola se movía y se incorporo sobre el sofá. Segundos después Hermione aparecía por las escaleras, entro a su habitación sin dirigirle ni siquiera una mirada al rubio.

Este al verla se acordó de algo. Se llevo la mano a su bolsillo trasero y saco un pequeño papel. "de la comadreja para granger" pensó y sonrió ante su pensamiento. La abrió y comenzó a leer para el.

_Querida Hermione;_

_Tengo tantas cosas que decirte…pero no me atrevo si te tengo en frente._

_Llevamos ya 7 años conociéndonos y…bueno pues que…por merlín hasta por carta es difícil!!_

_Me gustas Herms, eso es todo._

_Ronald W._

El slytherin rió silenciosamente.

- patética comadreja – murmuro arrugando el papel en su mano.

En su habitación, Hermione se miraba al espejo callada. Llevo sus dedos índice y corazón a sus labios y los tocó suavemente cerrando los ojos. No pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisita recordando lo que hacia algunos minutos había pasado en el despacho de Snape.

"_ni una palabra a nadie"_

Su sonrisa se borró de repente. Pensó que era una estúpida por andar pensando en Malfoy cuando para el solo había sido un pequeño calentón del que sin duda se arrepentía Se alejó del espejo y abrió su armario del que tomó una toalla y luego se fue al baño. Abrió los grifos de la bañera para que esta se llenara mientras ella se quitaba la ropa. Cuando ya hubo suficiente agua, cerró las llaves y se metió lentamente, relajándose e intentando pensar lo mas mínimo en el rubio.

Draco entro en su cuarto y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la cama.

- granger...- dijo inconscientemente tocándose los labios, pero de pronto se incorporó sorprendido – que mierda he dicho??

Se levanto y lentamente abrió la puerta del baño, ella estaba allí en la bañera de espaldas. Le dieron ganas de ir allí y terminar con lo que había empezado en el despacho pero finalmente se dio la vuelta y regreso a su habitación. No podía caer tan bajo, una…hija de muggles… que diría su familia??. Decidió que sería mejor olvidar lo que había pasado esa tarde. Ninguno de los dos bajo esta noche al gran comedor, pero tampoco salieron de sus cuartos.

Al día siguiente, Hermione iba en dirección al gran comedor, por el camino se encontró con Ernie Mcmillan.

-que tal? – pregunto el hufflepuff

- genial –dijo ella sin entusiasmo

- y tu castigo con Malfoy, como fue? – dijo Ernie. Hermione palideció.

- ehm...bi...bien –dijo

- si? No te ha molestado? – dijo Ernie

- no…-musito Hermione. El joven sonrió.

- sabes? Te compadezco, no creo que pudiera aguantar vivir con el y encima cumplir castigos juntos, creo que acabaría lanzándole un cruciatus – Ella sonrió por lo que el hufflepuff había dicho – me encanta cuando sonríes –murmuro Ernie. La gryffindor comenzó a ruborizarse.

- por que eres así conmigo?- pregunto ella

- así como? – dijo el

- tan…tan dulce –murmuro Hermione.

- pues…porque…

- fijaos, la familia de nuevo! – la arrogante voz de Draco Malfoy se acercaba a ellos. – que os parece chicos? No creéis que hacen una pareja…repugnante?- Crabbe y Goyle que iban con el comenzaron a reírse como orangutanes.

- tu si que eres repugnante – dijo Ernie caminando hacia él. Hermione no hablaba, simplemente había agachado la cabeza, no se atrevía a mirar a Malfoy. No después de lo de ayer.

- escúchame bien asqueroso tejón – dijo Draco con desprecio – este sábado Slytherin les dará una paliza a los Hufflepuffs y te demostrare quien es el repugnante.

Draco le dirigió una ultima mirada furiosa a Ernie y luego se fue de allí, seguido de sus dos guardaespaldas.

- ves lo que te digo? Es insoportable – dijo Ernie molesto volviendo a donde Hermione. Ella asintió. Los dos comenzaron a caminar en silencio. Luego el chico habló – oye..te quería pedir…un favor…

- claro, cual? –dijo ella mirándole y saliendo de su pequeño trance

- tengo algunos problemas con encantamientos y tal vez, tu podrías ayudarme, pero solo si tu quieres por que yo no voy a obligarte – decía él, nervioso y rascándose la cabeza – unas clases…o algo…

-claro que si Ernie –dijo Hermione – que te parece en la biblioteca a las…cinco??

- mmm no va a poder ser, tengo entrenamiento de quidditch a esa hora, pero podrías venir a verme y luego estudiaríamos allí, hoy hace un día genial – propuso el rubio.

- me parece bien –dijo ella sonriendo y viendo que ya llegaban a la puerta del gran comedor.

- a las cinco allí entonces – dijo Ernie – nos vemos – dijo, y luego le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y se fue. Ron, Harry, Ginny y Luna se acercaban a Hermione.

- ajá! Con que no teníais nada eh? – le decía Ron con ese tono de celos de nuevo. Hermione hizo rodar sus ojos y camino dentro del comedor, seguida por los demás y por ron que se puso a caminar a su lado. –ves, no me contestas, eso es que tengo razón.

- cállate Ron – le dijo Hermione. Malfoy los vio llegar y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica sacando un papelito arrugado que estiro. Se aclaró la garganta mirando a los gryffindors.

* * *

**Opinen plisss!!!!!!**

**Dale a **_**GO!**_** Y harás nacer una sonrisa en mi cara **

**Bye**


	4. No vuelvas a tocarme

**HOLA!!**

**Bueno pues aquí vuelvo con el cuarto capitulo **

**Me encanta que os este gustando.**

**Los agradecimientos por sus reviews y el que tengan tiempo para leerme a: ****princesaartemisa, Velti, peke (michel), andruu black, valeleyo, Lust18 y Asuka16.**

**Por ciero! Andruuu yo no preferiria antes a Ernie que a Draco por muy tierno que fuera jejej**

**Valeleyo: obvio no termina, acaba de empezar...jejej**

**En pocas (o no tan pocas) horitas sale el libro!! Aunque no en español (**

**Bueno pues ya no me entretengo más y acá esta el cap.**

**Ojalá os guste**

**Cuidaros**

**Nos leemos**

**HeRmiOnCiTa**

* * *

**4. NO VUELVAS A TOCARME**

_Malfoy los vio llegar y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica sacando un papelito arrugado que estiro. Se aclaró la garganta mirando a los gryffindors._

- "querida Hermione, tengo tantas cosas que decirte…pero no me atrevo si te tengo enfrente" – Hermione se frenó al oírlo, se dio la vuelta y vio la nota en sus manos –"llevamos ya siete años conociéndonos y bueno pues es que…"

- pero que…¿? – a ron esas palabras comenzaban a resultarle familiares.

- "por merlín, hasta por carta es difícil" - seguía leyendo el rubio Slytherin con un tono de voz muy cursi – "me gustas Herms, eso es todo, Ronald, la comadreja, Weasley" – concluyo Draco arrugando el papel y mirando satisfecho a Ron – muy bonito zanahoria – dijo lanzándole la bola que había hecho con la nota. Todo, o casi todo, el gran comedor reía. Ron estaba completamente rojo y avergonzado. Se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo del comedor.

- oh Ron! – Musitó Hermione viéndole, se giró hacia Malfoy y le miro furiosa – eres detestable – le dijo y corrió tras su amigo. – Ron! Ron! – le llamaba Hermione corriendo tras él.

- que?? – dijo dándose la vuelta enojado – vienes para reírte de mi también?

- ron yo…-dijo dando un paso más hacia él.

- que hacía Malfoy con la nota? – preguntó el pelirrojo con los ojos llorosos.

- no lo se…se me debió caer en la sala de la torre – dijo ella – por qué no me la distes a mi? Por que la metiste en la túnica?

- por que me daba vergüenza! – dijo el rápidamente. Se sentó sobre las escaleras y apoyo su cara en sus manos. Hermione le dio una mirada comprensiva y se agachó frente a él y tomo sus manos. Ron la miro a los ojos. Los de el estaban llenos de lagrimas.

- Ron…no tiene que darte vergüenza que alguien te guste – dijo suavemente.

- y...yo no...no te gusto? – preguntó el secándose las mejillas.

- Ron…- dijo ella torciendo la cara.

- eso es un no, supongo –dijo él tristemente.

- Ron, yo te quiero, mucho, pero como amigo…- dijo ella – antes si me gustabas, pero cuando te vi con lavender el curso pasado, decidí olvidarme de ti.

- fui un estúpido – dijo el pelirrojo.

- ambos fuimos unos estúpidos – dijo Hermione – debí decírtelo antes o darte mas señales

- dabas suficientes pero no supe verlas – dijo el. Los dos guardaron silencio.

- encontraras a alguien ron, eres un chico estupendo – le dijo ella. Ron se levanto de las escaleras. – vamos al comedor?

- no pienso volver ahí! Todo el mundo se reirá de mi! – decía el pelirrojo.

- por que? Di que esa nota es falsa, que todo es un invento de Malfoy – sugirió la joven.

- lo haré, pero después – dijo él – creo que ahora necesito pasear solo

- deacuerdo- dijo Hermione, se puso de puntillas y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Luego entró al gran comedor.

- donde dejaste a la comadreja, Granger? – le pregunto Draco altaneramente viendo que se acercaba. La joven caminaba hacia el slytherin con un paso bastante rápido y decidido, mientras se remangaba el brazo derecho de su túnica. – ya se te declaró en persona? – dijo el rubio riendo junto sus amigos. Pero Hermione no le contestó, o tal vez si, pero de una forma que Malfoy no esperaba. El puño de Hermione chocó contra la cara de Draco haciendo que este se quedara mirando para otro lado. Todos los alumnos miraban hacia ellos en silencio y los profesores se levantaron de sus sillas. Draco se levanto del banco y quedo en frente de Hermione mirándola con mucho odio. Se disponía a abalanzarse sobre ella hecho una furia pero Snape le había agarrado de la túnica. Miró a ambos alumnos severamente.

- nueva retención, en el despacho, y sin demora señorita Granger – dijo suavemente.

Al llegar la tarde, ron ya había dicho que todo era un invento de Malfoy y solo algunos slytherins seguían riéndose de el. Hermione le había pedido disculpas a Ernie por no poder empezar con sus clases particulares ese día y quedaron para el día siguiente. La joven Gryffindor había llegado cinco minutos antes a su castigo ya que Snape le había advertido que no se tardara.

- veo que ha seguido mis indicaciones – dijo Snape cuando Hermione entró al despacho. Ella iba a cerrar la puerta pero el pie de Draco la freno y entró a la sala también. Los dos se sentaron y el profesor les observo en silencio durante unos minutos. – 30 puntos menos a cada casa esta vez – dijo de pronto – y además… os pasareis toda la tarde hasta que el reloj marque las ocho copiando en pergaminos: "no debo montar escándalos en el colegio, soy un premio anual y debo dar ejemplo" – hermione y draco miraron a su profesor queriendo quejarse pero no lo hicieron ya que el levantó su dedo índice y continuó hablando – me entregareis los trabajos en el gran comedor y os iréis a vuestra torre sin cenar y la próxima vez que ocurra algo similar a lo de estos dos días hablare con la profesora Mcgonagall y el director sobre si de verdad merecéis ser premios anuales, alguna duda? – ellos negaron con la cabeza. – bien, que tengan buena tarde.

El maestro salio del despacho. El slytherin y la Gryffindor guardaron silencio mirando hacia donde había estado Snape. Había algunos pergaminos en blanco delante de ellos y cuando fueron a echar mano a uno ambos iban a por el mismo de modo que sus manos se tocaron. Hermione aparto la suya de la de Draco con gran velocidad y le miró por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaban allí.

- hasta tocarte me repugna – escupió Hermione. El rubio sonrió con arrogancia.

- cuando ayer te tocaba no decías lo mismo – dijo suavemente.

- no me recuerdes esa pesadilla Malfoy – dijo molesta y levantándose – yo…imaginé que eras otra persona, eso es todo.

- quien? La comadreja? – dijo Malfoy divertido.

- que importa quien, la cuestión es por que me besaste? – Pregunto ella – no será que te gusto?

- no sueñes con imposibles, Granger – dijo él levantándose también – jamás me fijaría en una sangre sucia como tú.

- y entonces por que lo hiciste? – volvió a preguntar la joven herida.

- para ver lo tremendamente fácil que puedes llegar a ser – dijo Draco – por muy santa que presumas de ser, eres una cualquiera, como todas las demás.

Hermione dirigió su mano a la cara de Malfoy, pero esta vez el rubio fue veloz y la agarro de la muñeca fuertemente.

- no te atrevas a golpearme otra vez – le advirtió el joven apretando cada vez más.

- que me harás si lo hago? – le retó ella sintiendo el fuerte dolor en su muñeca. Draco dio un tirón en el brazo de la joven haciendo que ella quedara más cerca de él. Volvió a mirar sus labios lascivamente como había hecho el día anterior. Hermione lo noto.- malfoy n…- Su frase se vio cortada por la boca del rubio cubriendo la suya por completo, besándola de una forma desesperada, como si necesitara probar esos labios para seguir viviendo. La mano izquierda de Malfoy fue hacia la nuca de la joven apretando su cara fuertemente contra la de él. Mientras con la derecha seguía agarrando su muñeca. Hermione con su mano libre intentaba soltarse de Draco sin conseguirlo. El rubio seguía besándola ferozmente. Su lengua se abrió paso entre los labios de Hermione. Cuando el slytherin necesitó aire se separo de ella. Respirando fuertemente. Hermione lo miró con ira y los ojos muy abiertos.

- no vuelvas a tocarme – dijo Hermione furiosa tocando sus ahora muy rojos labios – y mucho menos a besarme, yo no soy una de tus zorras Malfoy.

Ella se sentó y comenzó a escribir en un pergamino la frase que Snape le había ordenado. Malfoy la miro sonriente y se sentó también a escribir. Ninguno de los dos se miró en toda la hora, tampoco se hablaron. Cuando el reloj de la pared marcó las ocho, la joven de cabellos castaños se levantó con un par de pergaminos en la mano y salio del despacho. El rubio hizo lo mismo. Llegaron al gran comedor y se dirigieron a Snape. Ambos le dieron sus castigos y fueron a su torre, por separado. La gryffindor se encerró en su habitación y de ahí no salió en toda la noche. Malfoy, en cambio, se encontraba en el salón de la torre, leyendo un libro de aspecto viejo y bastante grueso, hasta que se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, Ernie estaba en la biblioteca esperando a Hermione. La joven llego algo agitada.

- perdona Ernie, he estado ocupada – dijo dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa.

- oh, si tienes cosas que hacer podemos dejarlo para otro día - ofreció el joven deseando que ella se quedara.

- no, no, ya esta todo bien, tengo tiempo para ti – dijo sonriendo, el sonrió aún más – para tus clases – añadió ella después. Se sentó junto al rubio. – por donde empezamos?

- Lo que esta explicando ahora Flitwick, no me entra nada en la cabeza – dijo Ernie abriendo su libro de encantamientos.

-oh eso es muy sencillo – dijo Hermione viendo el titulo – se trata de…

La joven dejo de hablar cuando escuchó la voz de Snape.

- y no quiero volver a verte molestando a los alumnos de primer año – decía el profesor que entraba a la biblioteca arrastrando a Malfoy de su túnica. Madame Prince se bajo sus gafas un poco y lo miró extrañada – Hola Irma- dijo Snape saludándola y volvió a mirar a Draco – será un trabajo extenso y con mucha información, no quiero cosas mediocres. Y si hace falta que estés todas las tardes aquí, estarás. – Snape soltó a Draco y miro a la bibliotecaria de nuevo – adiós Irma – dijo saliendo de la sala. Malfoy lo miro con fastidio arreglando su túnica. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a ir a una mesa, pero vio a Hermione y a Ernie.

- vaya vaya…- dijo sonriendo y caminando hacia ellos – también vosotros por aquí? Pero supongo que lo vuestro no es ningún castigo, lo vuestro, o al menos lo de Granger, es amor por los libros.

- al menos yo puedo sentir amor por algo, dudo que hayas sentido eso alguna vez, eres un insensible – dijo Hermione volviendo a mirar el libro de su compañero. Malfoy se quedo sin palabras por el comentario de Hermione. Le había molestado lo que Granger había dicho. Camino hacia las estanterías sin decir nada más.

Hermione lo miró irse cabizbajo y se sintió algo culpable. " tal vez no debí decir eso", pensó la joven. "y si le ha sentado mal?"

- … y pienso que seria así, es así? – le preguntaba Ernie

- ehm?? – dijo Hermione mirándole despistada.

- no me has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho? – pregunto Ernie

- oh lo siento Ernie – se disculpo Hermione llevándose las manos a la cara – perdona, estaba algo distraída.

- no pasa nada, te lo diré de nuevo – dijo Mcmillan, la joven asintió – cuando necesitamos…

Hermione pasó la tarde en la biblioteca intentando ayudar a Ernie con sus dudas pero de vez en cuando miraba hacia donde Malfoy estaba. El rubio no levantaba la cabeza de los libros, o eso creía Hermione ya que Draco la miraba cuando ella atendía a Mcmillan. El hufflepuff se acercaba a Hermione cada vez un poco más y tocaba su mano con la excusa de que quería coger su pluma. Ella le sonreía cuando esto ocurría y Draco, desde su sitio, les miraba molesto.

- estúpido –murmuro el rubio dándose un pequeño golpe en la frente con su mano. Recogió todas sus cosas y se fue de la biblioteca rápidamente bajo la mirada de Hermione.

* * *

**Bueno y como estubo?? Les gusto?? Ya vieron que Malfoy si leyó la nota en voz alta ¬¬ jajaja se mereció bien el golpe que Hermione le dio.**

**Y draquito está molesto...uy uy uy...jajja**

**Bueno decirme que os parecio**

**Y dejen reviews!!! Basta con darle a **_**GO!**_

**Cuidaros!!**

**Bye**


	5. Accidente en el partido

**HoLa!!!!**

**Bueno pues aquí dejo el siguiente capitulo **

**Ya voy por el capi 28 de "The deathly Hollows" está muy interesante, me esta gustando muchisimo,**

**Ya no me lio más, ojalá que os guste el capitulo.**

**Ahh lo olvidaba:**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A: ****danishka, Mao, MYsweetAngel, Asuka1****6****, cony, andruu black.**

**Gracias por leerme :D**

**Cuidaros**

**Nos leemos**

**Bye!!**

**HeRmiOnCiTa**

* * *

**5. ACCIDENTE EN EL PARTIDO.**

Cuando el sábado llegó, los alumnos de Hufflepuff y slytherin estaban demasiado revolucionados por el partido.

-apoya a Hufflepuff!! Y Hufflepuff te apoyará a ti!! – gritaban dos Hufflepuff de 5º año que iban repartiendo unas chapas con un tejon en el centro por todas las mesas, excepto por la de slytherin.

- cuantos knuts creéis que les darán por hacer eso? – preguntaba Harry mirándoles

- no se pero hasta yo podría hacerlo mejor – dijo Ron levantándose – Por ejemplo "apoya a Ravenclaw wow!!" – Decía Ron con voz de niña – son patéticas

- ejm – se oyó a sus espaldas. El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los claros ojos de Luna Loovegood.

- perdón – dijo el pelirrojo sentándose de golpe.

- no pasa nada – dijo la rubia prácticamente dejándose caer en el asiento. – son patéticas...

- comentarás tu el partido? – pregunto Ginny

- si – dijo Luna – al principio me parecía aburrido pero pensando en los golpes que les darán los slytherins a los Hufflepuff creo que el partido será de lo más ameno.- la joven respiro profundamente – iréis?

- yo si, Ernie me ha invitado – dijo Hermione

- mmm harry y yo no, pensábamos en tener una tarde tranquila en pareja – dijo Ginny agarrando el brazo de su novio. El moreno sonrió.

- y tu Ron? – dijo Luna

- mmm no me agradan mucho los equipos – murmuró el pelirrojo

- oh Ron por favor, no quiero ir sola!! – le pedía Hermione haciendo pucheritos.

- deacuerdo - aceptó Ron sin mucho ánimo. Hermione sonrió satisfecha.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00o00000o00oo00oo00oo00oo00o00o00o00oo00oo

- Bienvenidos al primer partido del curso – la voz de Luna Loovegood sonaba por todo el campo – en el que Hufflepuff y Slytherin competirán por llevarse los primeros puntos.

- deséame suerte – le pidió Ernie a Hermione algo avergonzado.

- suerte para que Mcmillan? Para perder?? – la arrogante voz de Malfoy llego a los oídos de ambos que se giraron para ver al sonriente Slytherin. Hermione ignoró que Draco estaba allí y volvió a mirar a Ernie.

- mucha suerte – dijo la gryffindor alzándose sobre la punta de sus pies y dejando un dulce beso en la mejilla del Hufflepuff. Draco se les quedó viendo con una mezcla de atontado y furioso en su mirada. Se abrió paso entre ellos dos empujándolos bruscamente.

- y a este que le pasa? – preguntó Ernie. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- Mcmillan, al campo – dijo Madame Hooch pasando por allí.

- tengo que irme, nos vemos luego – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, cogió su escoba y corrió detrás de la profesora de vuelo.

- tengo grageas, ranas de chocolate y varitas – dijo Ron que venía cargado de gominolas – ya podemos ir a sentarnos.

El y Hermione llegaron hasta las gradas donde Ernie les había cogido un buen asiento.

- y ahí llegan los jugadores!! Ahora los capitanes de ambos equipos se darán la mano, Ernie Mcmillan de Hufflepuff y Draco Malfoy de Slytherin – decía Luna intentando parecer emocionada, mientras Draco y Ernie se acercaban el uno al otro.

- prepárate para perder Tejón – escupió Draco apretando fuertemente la mano de Mcmillan.

- Las bludgers y la snich ya están en el aire – decía Luna. Madame Hooch sacó la quaffle de la caja y la lanzó al aire al mismo tiempo que daba un fuerte soplido a su silbato – y empieza el partido! Zacharias Smith tiene la quaffle, se la pasa a Wayne Hopkins, Hopkins lanza al aro central pero Millicent Bullstrode la para!! Esta se la pasa Graham Prichard, Prichard se la lanza a zabini pero Owen Cauldwell le quita la quaffle, oh! Pero que ha pasado?? Moon le ha lanzado una bludger a Owen y este se ha caído de su escoba. – Tras media hora de partido el marcador de Slytherin tiene 170 puntos mientras que el de Hufflepuff solo tiene 80. Ninguno de los cazadores ha visto aún la snich. – Nott se la pasa a Zabini, Zabini se la pasa a Nott...- Comenta Luna con voz aburrida. Malfoy y Ernie localizan la Snich, ambos se miran desafiantes y de pronto los dos comienzan a volar a gran velocidad en sus escobas tras la pequeña pelota halada.

- apártate gusano – dice Malfoy empujando a Ernie fuertemente.

- ni lo sueñes Malfoy – dice Ernie devolviéndole el empujón

- siempre estás en medio de todo! – gruño Malfoy furioso

- De que hablas?

- de nada, Mcmillan – respondió Draco dándole un nuevo empujón – que más te da perder, luego tu noviecita la sangre sucia te consolará con un buen revolcón

- cállate!! No vuelvas a insultarla – Grito Ernie muy enojado lanzándose en su escoba a por él.

- Y Malfoy a caído de su escoba!! - anunció Luna cuando vio al slytherin en el suelo.

- oh dios! – murmuró Hermione levantándose de su asiento y mirando al campo.

- Fin del partido Mcmillan a atrapado la snich!! 150 puntos para Hufflepuff, los amarillos ganan el partido!

- ja! Se lo tiene merecido – dice Ron mirando a Draco sobre el suelo del campo rodeado de Gente.

- Ron, ha sido un fuerte golpe, no debes decir eso – dijo Hermione viendo como Madame pomfrey se acercaba a Malfoy rápidamente junto dos Slytherins que portaban una camilla. Las serpientes levantaron a su compañero poniéndolo sobre la camilla y después se fueron junto la medimaga ante la asombrada mirada de la Gryffindor.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00o00000o00oo00oo00oo00oo00o00o00o00oo00oo

-y dices que Malfoy se callo? – preguntaba Harry con una gran sonrisa en la boca. Estaban todos sentados bajo un árbol cerca del lago. Ron asentía y Hermione no hablaba. Tenía cara de preocupación. Harry miró a Ginny – te lo dije cariño, teníamos que haber ido

Ginny le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- había mucha distancia desde donde se calló hasta el suelo – murmuró Luna.- oí decir a Snape que si se salva será mucha suerte

Todos se miraron en silencio. De pronto Ernie se acercaba a ellos.

- hola campeón – le saludo Ron.

- sabes algo de Malfoy? – le preguntó Hermione rápidamente. El hufflepuff negó con la cabeza.

- no era mi intención que se cayese...solo quería que se apartara – dijo Mcmillan como sintiéndose culpable.

- tranquilo, nadie te culpa Ernie – le calmo Ginny

- has sido tu!!!!!! Maldito idiota!!!!! – Pansy Parkinson caminaba hacia Ernie Mcmillan con la varita en alto y toda hecha una furia – tu!! Tu le hiciste eso a mi Draquito!! – la joven prácticamente lloraba – si algo le llega a pasar...te mataré lo juro!

- basta Parkinson! – dijo Hermione levantándose – deja de decir estupideces!

- quien eres tu para gritarme sangre sucia?? – le preguntó la slytherin mirándola de arriba abajo con desprecio.

- no vuelvas a llamarle eso a Hermione – dijo Ernie seriamente poniéndose en medio de las dos chicas.

- estás advertido tejón – dijo la morena antes de irse. Ernie se dio la vuelta y miró a Ginny

- decías...?? – le dijo. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros

- parkinson no entraba en mis planes. – dijo escabulléndose. El hufflepuff ahora miró a Hermione y le tomó de las manos.

- estas bien Herms? – le pregunto con voz suave

- si, no me afectan sus comentarios, son demasiados años soportándolos – dijo Hermione – pero creo que me voy a mi torre, me duele bastante la cabeza

- adiós mione – dijo Ginny

- mejórate – añadió Luna

Hermione llegó a su torre. Se iba acostar en el sofá cuando de pronto Madame Pomfrey salió del cuarto de Draco, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Pomfrey se dio la vuelta y se sobresalto al ver a Hermione allí.

- querida me asustaste! – dijo la mujer llevando una mano a su corazón.

- disculpe, no fue mi intención – se disculpó Hermione – como...como esta Malfoy?

- el joven Malfoy está ahora dormido, pensábamos que no se salvaría, rompió algunas costillas pero el profesor Snape rápidamente consiguió la poción para curarle, también tiene un brazo roto – explicó la medimaga – ahora necesita reposo, si vieras que se encuentra mal en algún momento, por favor, ve a avisarme

- lo haré – dijo Hermione

- buenas tardes – dijo Madame Pomfrey. Luego salió de la sala. Hermione se quedó un rato parada mirando la puerta de Malfoy, se acercó a ella y puso su mano sobre la manilla.

- pero que haces Herms – se dijo a si misma apartando la mano de allí. Camino lejos de la puerta, luego volvió a mirarla. – oh por merlín! – murmuró caminando decididamente de nuevo hacia la plateada puerta. Tomo la manilla de nuevo y la giró con cuidado. Empujó la puerta lentamente y entró al dormitorio del slytherin. El estaba acostado en su cama, profundamente dormido. La gryffindor camino hasta él procurando no hacer ruido. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del rubio, se arrodillo ante la cama y lo miro fijamente. – que harías para poner furioso a Ernie? – susurro. Un mechón del claro cabello de draco callo sobre su rostro. Hermione acercó su mano a la cara del joven para apartar el mechón y sin querer rozó su pálida tez.

- mmm Granger...- murmuró el rubio entreabriendo los ojos. Hermione apartó su mano de la cara del joven pero se quedó allí mirándolo sorprendida. Draco parpadeó un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos por completo - ...Granger!! – exclamó de pronto viendo a la joven que tenia delante. – que haces aquí!?

- yo...solo...Madame Pomfrey me pidió que te vigilara – se inventó rápidamente. Draco intentó incorporarse pero no podía, le dolían demasiado las costillas.

- ouch! – dijo llevándose las manos a la zona dolorida.

- eres un estúpido! – dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie – no estas totalmente recuperado, por que no te paras quieto?

- por que no te callas la boca? – dijo Draco imitando su tono de voz a la vez que conseguía incorporarse medianamente. Los dos se quedaron callados mirándose – quiero agua – dijo el rubio de pronto

- y a mi que me dices? – dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos

- no pretenderás que me levante? – dijo el rubio señalando el agua que estaba en la otra esquina de la habitación. Hermione lanzó un bufido y se dirigió a por la jarra y el vaso. Se los llevó a Malfoy. Él le miró sonriente sin moverse para coger las cosas. Hermione lanzó un segundo bufido y vertió el agua en el vaso y se lo ofreció a Draco. Este sonrió de nuevo.

- pretendes también que te lo de a la boca? – preguntó la joven molesta.

- seria lo mejor Granger – dijo el rubio señalando su brazo roto – es el derecho.

- oh por merlín! – dijo la joven mirando al techo. Se sentó en la cama y colocó su mano derecho en la nuca del rubio, mientras que con la izquierda acercaba el vaso a la boca de él. – Abre la boca – Draco obedeció. Hermione comenzó a verter el agua en la boca de Malfoy. Cuando él ya no quiso más Hermione retiró el vaso y lo dejó en la mesita, pero no se levantó de la cama. Draco se acercó a su oído.

- gracias – susurro. Hermione se ruborizó y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

- yo...tengo que ir a estudiar... – dijo intentando levantarse pero el brazo izquierdo de Malfoy la agarró de la cintura, haciendo que volviera a sentarse.

- es sábado, que vas a estudiar? – dijo él apartando el pelo de la joven de su cuello.

- cual...cualquier cosa...yo... – Hermione ni siquiera supo que decir cuando Draco comenzó a depositar pequeños y sensuales besos sobre el cuello de ella. – malfoy...

* * *

**Que tal?? Que os parecio?? Nunca escribi nada sobre quidditch asi que quedó un poco...asin!! jaja**

**Vaya par herms y draco...**

**Bueno dejen reviews plizz!!**

**Besoss**


	6. Maldita Granger

**HoLa!!!!!**

**Como estais??? Espero que bien, yo lo estoy jejej**

**Esta tarde veré la orden del fénix que aun no he podido (**

**Ya he acabado Deathly Hallows, sinceramente creo que una vez leido el libro te cuesta más seguir con el fic pero no me rendiré jejeje**

**Estubo genial, a mi no me defraudó. Me pusieron triste algunas de las muertes :(**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS (XD): ****princess.noelia-green.girl, RociRadcliffe, unkatahe, MYsweetAngel, peke (michel), xshp, andruu black, Velti y nuni.**

**Bueno ahí va el siguiente capitulo**

**Espero que os guste**

**Saludoss**

**Nos leemos**

**HeRmiOnCiTa**

* * *

**6. MALDITA GRANGER**

_Hermione ni siquiera supo que decir cuando Draco comenzó a depositar pequeños y sensuales besos sobre el cuello de ella. – malfoy..._

- hmm?? – murmuró él contra su cuello. Su única mano servible en estos momentos comenzaba a acariciar la pierna de ella.

- Malfoy...- repitió ella poniendo su cara frente a la de él.

- shh – susurro Draco antes de cubrir la boca de Hermione con la suya, en un suave y delicado beso. Sus labios se rozaban con cuidado, como si de un momento a otro fueran a romperse. La lengua de Draco ahora se abría paso entre los labios de la Gryffindor explorando el interior de su boca con tranquilidad. Mientras, ella enlazó sus manos tras la nuca del joven. Después de algunos minutos besándose, separaron sus bocas para coger aire. Ambos se miraron algo confusos.

- que... que pasó con Ernie allí arriba? – preguntó Hermione apartando la mirada y sus brazos de el.

- oh el tejón – dijo Draco con fastidio acostándose de espaldas a ella – por que tienes que mencionarlo ahora?

- porque me interesa saber que pasó – dijo ella Levantándose de la cama.

- si tanto te interesa por que no le preguntas a él? – gruño Malfoy – tu noviecito estará encantado de contarte como fue que me tiró de la escoba

- Ernie no es mi novio!! – dijo Hermione rápidamente

- entonces por que te pasas todos los días con él? – dijo Malfoy mirándola con un tono extraño en su voz.

- que te importa? Acaso tienes celos? – dijo Hermione

- celos? De ti? JA! No me hagas reír Granger, por mi te puedes ir a revolcar con quien quieras, no me interesas lo más mínimo

- y entonces por que siempre me...me besas? – preguntó Hermione ágilmente pero avergonzada.

- ya te lo he dicho Granger...- dijo arrastrando su apellido- para que veas lo fácil que me resultas – añadió con evidencia.- creíste que me gustabas? Jamás posaría mis ojos en una impura

- Te Odio!! – gritó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos, se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta del baño. Draco miraba en shock el lugar por el que la gryffindor se había ido.

- "te odio...te odio...odio..." – esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, le habían dolido. ¿Pero por que¿Que importaba lo que Granger, la sangre sucia le dijera?

Hermione se echó en su cama y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Ella ya no podía negar lo evidente, tal vez a los demás si, pero a ella no, no podría seguir engañándose a si misma. Algo le había pasado con Malfoy, algo que nadie nunca hubiera imaginado, se había..._enamorado._

_-¿Por qué el?_- se preguntaba mientras inundaba su almohada con lágrimas.-" el piensa que soy fácil, solo...juega conmigo... como he podido ser tan tonta Merlín, como!!??" – pensaba mientras seguía llorando.

Días más tarde, Malfoy ya estaba totalmente recuperado, pero había perdido unos cuantos entrenamientos de quidditch. Caminó hacia la biblioteca para continuar con el trabajo que Snape le había ordenado hacia algunos días. Al llegar allí vio a Mcmillan y a Hermione en una de sus clases particulares. El slytherin caminó hasta una mesa y sacó sus cosas. Hermione solo le dirigió una mirada rápida y volvió su vista a los libros y a Ernie. Había decidido olvidarlo. Nadie nunca sabría que ella estaba enamorada de él. Lo olvidaría tan rápido que ni ella misma se acordaría. O al menos eso es lo que ella quería que sucediera...

- oye Herms...- dijo Mcmillan rascando su cabeza.

- si? – dijo ella

- yo bueno pues... no se si lo habrás notado pero yo... emh...tu...yo...- Ernie tartamudeaba – tumegustas-dijo rápida y finalmente.

- oh! – solo eso salio de la boca de Hermione. Ambos se miraban sonrojados.

- quieres...tu quieres...- el hufflepuff comenzaba a sudar por cada poro de su piel.

- "oh dios!, va a pedirme que sea su novia" – pensó Hermione. ¿Qué le diría? Lo cierto es que Ernie era un gran chico, la trataba muy bien y no estaba mal del todo. Tal vez era lo que necesitaba para olvidarle a _él._ Hermione tomó las manos de Mcmillan sonriendo – Ernie...si quiero salir contigo.

- De... de verdad? – preguntó el joven incrédulo. Ella asintió con la cabeza – te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir – los dos se miraban sonrientes – oye...no quiero que pienses que soy un atrevido pero...tengo muchas ganas de besarte.

Ella no dijo nada, solamente acerco sus labios a los de él mientras cerraba sus ojos. Ernie tomó la barbilla de Hermione y luego la besó dulcemente. Justo en ese instante, Draco levantaba su vista de los libros y los miraba. Sus ojos se ensancharon y la pluma que sostenía en su mano derecha se rompió debido a la presión que el slytherin ejercía sobre ella. Cuando Ernie dejó de besar a Hermione, esta dio un rápido vistazo a Malfoy y se lo encontró guardando sus cosas en su mochila a gran velocidad. No vio su cara, el estaba cabizbajo. Draco pasó por delante de la pareja y se dirigió hacia la puerta, no sin antes mirar a Hermione con desprecio. Ella juraría haber visto unas pequeñas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

Los días pasaban y Draco esquivaba a Hermione, o viceversa. Cuando se cruzaban ambos agachaban la cabeza, excepto cuando el slytherin estaba con sus compañeros de casa, que se dedicaba a insultar a Hermione. Después de encantamientos Hermione y Ernie se despidieron con un pequeño roce de labios del que Draco fue testigo, ya que la pareja estaba en frente de él. El Slytherin comenzó a caminar por los pasillos hasta apoyarse en una pared cerca de las mazmorras. Sacó una pelota de su bolsillo y comenzó a lanzarla al aire y a cogerla. El sabía por que estaba allí. La próxima clase de Mcmillan era pociones, y Malfoy esperaría a que el tejón apareciera. Este último no tardó mucho en hacerlo. Pasó por delante de Draco con indiferencia.

- sabes Mcmillan?? – dijo el Slytherin dejando de lanzar la bola y guardándola en su bolsillo. El hufflepuff se frenó quedando de espaldas a él. – nunca te devolví algo

- A si? El que? – dijo Ernie dándose la vuelta y viendo como Draco se acercaba a el furioso, pero sonriente.

- esto – dijo Malfoy al mismo tiempo en que su puño golpeaba fuertemente la cara de Ernie, haciendo que este cayera al suelo. Caminó hacia él y le dio una patada en el estómago – esto, por tirarme de mi escoba – Ernie llevó las manos a su dolido abdomen. Draco le dio una segunda patada- esto por mi semana sin quidditch – Malfoy se agachó y le agarró fuertemente del cabello – y esto... – dijo levantando el puño – por algo que no voy a explicarte – dijo dirigiendo su puño a la cara del otro joven.

- Ernie!! – la voz de Hermione coincidió con el puñetazo propinado por Malfoy a Ernie. Mcmillan estaba tirado en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor, y Malfoy se levantaba sacudiendo su ropa. Caminó por el pasillo cruzándose con Hermione que le agarro fuertemente del brazo haciendo que quedara frente a ella.

- que crees que estas haciendo Malfoy? – le preguntó ella furiosa. El apartó la pequeña mano de ella de su brazo y continuó su camino sin contestarle a la pregunta.

- Hermione...- dijo Ernie desde el suelo.

- oh! – dijo Hermione corriendo hasta él – como te encuentras?

- bueno me siento como si...como si un Erumpent se acabara de acostar sobre mi estómago – bromeó el rubio intentando levantarse. Hermione le ayudo colocando el brazo de él sobre sus hombros para que se apoyase en ella.

- vamos te llevaré a la enfermería – dijo la joven

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00o000o00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

- Malfoy golpeó a Mcmillan? – pregunto Ginny incrédula. Ella, harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en la sala común de gryffindor

- si – dijo Hermione pensativa – Madame Pomfrey no se creyó que se había caído practicando Quidditch, pero Ernie no quería acusar a Malfoy.

- y como se encuentra? – preguntó Harry

- bueno, tiene el labio ehm... roto – explico la castaña

- wow, y yo que pensaba que Malfoy era un tirillas – dijo ron riendo. Todos le miraron – perdón, ya me callo.

- me voy, quedé de ir a ver a Ernie antes de volver a mi torre – dijo Hermione levantándose.

- hasta luego Herms – se despidieron todos. La joven caminó hasta la zona de las cocinas. Mcmillan la esperaba fuera de su sala común. Tenía el labio hinchado y un ojo morado.

- te sientes mejor? – preguntó Hermione acercándose a su novio. Él asintió.

- ahora que estás aquí si – dijo él tomándola de la cintura. El hufflepuff acarició la cara de ella y luego la besó dulcemente. Alguien observaba a la pareja tras una estatua. Ese alguien tenía nombre y apellido: Draco Malfoy. El rubio se apoyó contra la pared y se frotó los ojos. No entendía que le pasaba. No entendía por que la buscaba, por que siempre la seguía. Al verla con Mcmillan sentía algo raro. Como si cien puñales se clavaran en su pecho. Pensó en que tal vez sentía todas esas cosas porque Granger le gustaba "oh vamos Draco¿Granger¿la sangre sucia sabelotodo? NO!! Imposible". Volvió a mirarles y vio que seguían besándose. Todos esos pensamientos volvieron a su cabeza.

_Tal vez su cerebro había confundido cosas después de tantos besos._

_Tal vez simplemente quería tener a Granger solo para él y así poder jugar con ella._

_Tal vez llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sexo y comenzara a necesitarlo._

_O tal vez...le gustara._

Decidió que la opción tres era la más acertada. Estaba furioso. Necesitaba aclararse y urgentemente. Corrió hasta llegar a las mazmorras y entró en la sala común de slytherin respirando fuertemente.

-donde esta Parkinson?? – preguntó violentamente mirando hacia todas las direcciones de la sala.

- estoy aquí Draqui, ocurre algo? – dijo la morena levantándose del suelo, donde estaba con Millicent y Daphne. Draco camino hacia ella decidido, la tomó de la muñeca y se la llevó hacia los dormitorios de los chicos ante la atenta mirada de los slytherins que había en la sala en aquel momento. Abrió una de las puertas. En el cuarto había algunos jóvenes.

- FUERA TODOS – ordenó ferozmente. Los muchachos salieron de allí corriendo y Malfoy cerró la puerta dándole un fuerte golpe.

- me estás asustando – dijo Pansy temerosa. Draco se acercó a ella y la empujó contra la pared mientras la besaba con fiereza. Sus manos comenzaron a tocar a la morena con obscenidad. Prácticamente le arrancó la camisa. Ella no opuso resistencia. Pansy besó el cuello de Draco mientras desabrochaba los botones de su camisa. El rubio bajó la falda de su compañera de casa rápidamente y continuó besándola, pero de pronto se paro. Demasiado fácil. Demasiado...Pansy.

- pasa algo? – preguntó ella quitándole la camisa.

- no...- murmuró el y volvió a besarla con ansiedad. De pronto algunas imágenes llegaron a su cabeza.

_Granger en camisón._

_Granger en la bañera._

_La poco abrochada camisa de Granger en el despacho de Snape._

_Los labios de Granger._

_Granger..._

- JODER!!!!!!! – exclamó el rubio apartándose de Pansy y llevando sus manos a su cabeza.

- estas bien Draco? – preguntó la semidesnuda chica. El estaba de espaldas a ella.

- vete – dijo secamente

- que?? – pregunto ella extrañada

- que te vayas – dijo Draco en un tono de voz algo más alto

- pero Draqui yo...

- he dicho que te vayas!!! – gritó lanzándole la ropa de la slytherin a su dueña. La joven cogió sus cosas asustada y se cubrió con ellas para salir rápidamente de aquella habitación.

- maldita rata de biblioteca! – dijo Draco posando sus puños en la pared – maldita Granger!!!! – dijo golpeando con sus puños al lugar donde estos se apoyaban.

* * *

**Muchas cosas verdad??? Ella se a admitido que Draco le gusta...(gran paso), para "olvidarlo" se pone a salir con Ernie.**

**Y la "paliza" de Draco a Mcmillan...me dio penita el pobre hufflepuff pero era necesario jejej.**

**Y draco...pobrecillo, no saca a Herms de su cabeza jejej**

**Bueno dejen post!!**

**Mua**


	7. Que me gustas

**HOLASSS!!!!!**

**Como andan?? Espero que muy bien **

**Bueno ya vi la película ya me lei el libro y ya todo jejeje**

**Mil gracias por leer y dejar Review a: ****ssofimalfoy, MYsweetAngel, RociRadcliffe, ceci, xshp, ñopo, andruu black, peke (michel), Velti, danishka, petalo-VJ, AnGiEwAtSoN, yo, Asuka16 y Kony**

**Lo del papá de Draco...todo se verá jejeje**

**Aquí traigo el capitulo 7 **

**Ojala les gusteee :D**

**Nos leemos**

**Byee**

**HeRmiOnCiTa**

* * *

**7- QUE ME GUSTAS...**

- me voy a mi torre – dijo Hermione separándose de Ernie. No se sentía cómoda besándole. No era lo mismo que cuando le besaba a él. Se sentía como si besara a Harry o a Ginny!!

- nos veremos en la cena – dijo el hufflepuff

- claro – dijo ella.

- bien, pues hasta luego – dijo Mcmillan depositando un pequeño beso en los labios de su novia. La gryffindor llegó a su torre de premio anual. Se acercó a una de las estanterías y comenzó a ojear los libros que había. De pronto sintió como la gárgola se movía y miró hacia las escaleras, por las que Malfoy subía corriendo.

- TU!!! – gritó el rubio señalándola.

- yo?? Yo que? – dijo ella furiosa. Todavía tenía en mente la imagen del slytherin golpeando a su novio.

- que mierda me has hecho?? – preguntó Draco acercándose a ella rápidamente.

- yo?? Es que acaso te he hecho algo? – dijo ella con asombro. Malfoy la tomó de los hombros y la pegó a la pared – suéltame!! Vas a pegarme también a mi?

- cállate!!- gritó el enojado – tu noviecito se lo merecía!

- oh! Vaya! – exclamo ella irónicamente. – ahora se puede saber que es lo que yo te he hecho?

- dímelo tu – dijo él – que hechizo usaste?

- no entiendo a que te refieres – dijo ella notando el cuerpo de Draco sobre el suyo.

- que hechizo usaste para que no haga más que pensar en ti? – dijo él sonrojado. Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon.

- que? – musitó ella débilmente

- ya me has oído – dijo él esquivando su mirada

- yo ...yo no he hecho...nada..Malfoy...no se...

- y entonces por qué me pasa esto? – preguntó Draco cortando las palabras de Hermione. – Estoy con Pansy y te veo a ti...- La gryffindor no decía nada, entendía perfectamente lo que le pasaba por que a ella le pasaba lo mismo. – no te saco de mi maldita cabeza Granger! – Hermione se sonrió interiormente,¿habría conseguido lo que otras ansiaban¿Habría enamorado al gran Draco Malfoy?. Draco la miró. Posó su mano sobre la mejilla de ella y luego la beso delicadamente. Comenzaron a besarse con lentitud.

"_creíste que me gustabas? Jamás posaría mis ojos en una impura"_

Esas palabras llegaron de pronto a la cabeza de Hermione. Dejo de mover sus labios mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla. Todas las esperanzas que se había creado hacia escasos minutos se rompieron, como un cristal que cae al suelo.

Draco notó el sabor salado de la pequeña gota en sus labios y también que Hermione ya no correspondía a su beso.

- que te pasa? – preguntó sin entender viendo los húmedos ojos de ella.

- no puedo seguir con esto – dijo agachando la cabeza y moviéndola a ambos lados en sentido de negación. – no quiero que sigas jugando conmigo a tu antojo – añadió dándole la espalda y apoyando su cabeza en la pared – comienzo a sentir cosas... – sus mejillas tomaban un color rojizo

- Granger...- musito Draco tocando el hombro de ella.

- No! – dijo la gryffindor dándose la vuelta y mirándole. Se secó las lagrimas que había en su cara con la manga de su camisa.– voy a alejarme de ti...

La castaña se dirigió a su habitación. Se abalanzó sobre la cama y comenzó a llorar. Draco entre tanto seguía en el mismo lugar de la sala. Mirando la dorada puerta. No entendía nada.

Diciembre llegó y la nieve y el frío junto a él. En los meses anteriores Hermione le había pedido a Dumbledore que la sacara de aquella torre, que ya no quería ser más premio anual, pero el Director le había dicho que eso era imposible, por lo que Hermione se dedicó a hacer como que Draco no estaba allí. El rubio por su parte había intentado acercarse a ella en algunas ocasiones, pero todo intento fue en vano. Ron había vuelto con Lavender y Ernie y Hermione seguían juntos, a pesar de que ella se había dado cuenta de que jamás podría amarlo, por mucho que lo intentara, pero seguía con él porque Ernie era un buen chico y no quería hacerle daño. Todo siguió siendo así hasta dos días antes de las vacaciones de navidad. Ginny, Harry, Luna, Ron, Lavender, Ernie y Hermione estaban en los patios de Hogwarts lanzándose bolas de nieve. De pronto Crooshanks, que se encontraba con ellos comenzó a alejarse.

- oh!! Maldito gato – murmuró Hermione mirando al cielo – vuelvo ahora chicos – le dijo a sus amigos. La gryffindor comenzó a correr tras su mascota. Doblando una esquina del castillo, Crooshanks aceleró el paso por lo que Hermione hizo lo mismo, al tener la vista fija en el gato no se dio cuenta de la placa de hielo que había delante de ella y resbaló. – ouch! – dijo tocando su nuca.

- resbalaste Granger? – esa voz que siempre arrastraba las palabras se dirigió a ella. Hermione miró a la persona que tenia delante. Draco estaba allí mirándole gracioso

Hermione intentó levantarse sin decirle ni una palabra. Draco la miró y le tendió la mano al ver que los pies de ella resbalaban de nuevo en la placa helada.

- no necesito tu ayuda – escupió ella que volvió a intentar de nuevo ponerse en pie y de nuevo resbalaba.

- estas segura? – rió el rubio sin apartar su mano y sin quitar su arrogante sonrisa de la cara. Hermione viendo imposible levantarse decidió aceptar la ayuda que el slytherin le ofrecía. Tomó su mano y él tiro fuertemente de ella poniendo el pie a la chica y haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran pegados por el impulso.(NA: se entiende no??) Ambos se miraron en silencio. Draco observaba las rosadas mejillas y nariz de ella a causa del frío. El corazón de Hermione volvía a latir a gran velocidad como no había hecho desde hace tiempo. Draco inclino la cabeza hacia ella, sus alientos comenzaban a mezclarse pero de pronto Hermione se volteó y comenzó a caminar.

- gracias por tu ayuda – dijo sin mirarle. Malfoy suspiró mirando al cielo y lanzando unas cuantas maldiciones.

- espera!! – dijo corriendo tras ella. La agarró del brazo haciendo que ella le mirara.

- que quieres Malfoy? – dijo ella fríamente

- hablar contigo de una jodida vez – dijo el sin preámbulos

- Habla – dijo ella cruzando sus brazos

- aquí? – preguntó Draco mirando hacia todos los lados. Alumnos de otras casas les miraban sorprendidos y cuchicheando mientras pasaban por allí. Les resultaba extraño ver a el príncipe de Slytherin hablando con la amiga de "potty" y "la comadreja" como les llamaba el rubio en ocasiones.

- donde entonces? – dijo Hermione. El rubio la miró y la tomó de la mano tirando de ella para que le siguiera. Comenzaron a correr hasta llegar a la lechucería. – aquí? Este es mejor lugar? No crees que alguien podría venir a enviar una carta?

- todos están demasiado ocupados tirándose bolas de nieve – dijo Malfoy apoyándose en la pared

- bien entonces, habla – dijo la castaña mirándole.

- por fin – dijo Draco – después de dos meses lo conseguí, Merlín!!- dijo abriendo los brazos – a que se debe? La nieve?

- basta o me iré! – dijo ella haciendo amago de dirigirse a la puerta.

- No perdona, esta bien – dijo agarrando su brazo. Ella volvió a su posición inicial.

- tu dirás – dijo Hermione

- yo...no entiendo – dijo él firmemente.

- el que? – dijo ella sin comprender

- bueno, lo de...lo de aquel día en la torre – explicó Draco con vergüenza – cuando te dije esas cosas...tu me dijiste que sentías cosas y luego...de repente...dices que te alejas de mi – comenzó a rascarse la cabeza- y lo haces! vas y te alejas, y no me das si quiera una oportunidad para hablar hasta dos meses después.

- es que no hay nada de que hablar –dijo Hermione.

- si que lo hay, maldita sea Granger! – dijo Draco perdiendo la paciencia - hice algo mal aquel día para que decidieras alejarte?

- ese día? Tal vez no ese día, pero llevas haciéndolo todo mal desde que me conoces – dijo ella – creías que con unos besos y decirme que no hacías más que pensar en mi ya me tenias en el bote? Que harías después?? Oh Granger! Una más en mi larga lista de conquistas – dijo ella imitando voz de hombre

- pero tu dijiste que...

- si ya se que sentía cosas por ti! Y que? Pretendías que siguiera con aquel juego para acabar sufriendo?? – dijo ella. – ni si quiera te gustaba Malfoy...- dijo ella apenada

- no, no me gustabas – dijo él firmemente. Ella le miró con incredulidad y se dirigió a la puerta de la lechucería. – gustabas suena a pasado – murmuró viendo como se iba - ME GUSTAS JODER!!

Hermione se paró en seco.

- que has dicho? – pregunto sin mirarle. El se acercó a ella.

- que me gustas...- susurró en su oído.

* * *

**Ala ahí esta. Jijiji**

**¡a Draco le gusta Hermione!¡a Draco le gusta Hermione! XD**

**No se que decir**

**Decirme vosotros que os parecio**

**Un beso**

**Muaa**


	8. Siempre que quieras

**HOLA!!!!!**

**Como estais??? Espero que bien**

**Muchisimas gracias por su tiempo para leer y dejarme un review a: ****Jaz, Emma, ****Luna4f, petalo-VJ, xshp, andruu black, RociRadcliffe, princess.noelia - green.girl, yo, Asuka16, rOBerta pardo, ssofimalfoy, AnGiEwAtSoN, ValiiTaH, iSeRuC, princesaartemisa y rapg-hyuuga.**

**Mil gracias a todas de verdad.**

**Anduuu, también yo lloré con otra de las muertes muchisimo :(**

**Chicas os juro que paso por vuestros fics en cuanto tenga un tiempito LO PROMETO!! **

**Bueno ahora ya no me retraso más y aquí está el capitulo 8, que lo disfruteis!!**

**Nos leemos**

**HeRmiOnCiTa**

* * *

**8. SIEMPRE QUE QUIERAS**

Ella se volteo para mirarle a los ojos. Draco Malfoy le había dicho que ella le gustaba. Hermione abría y cerraba la boca intentando decir algo.

- tu no hablas enserio – musito la joven – Malfoy, deja de hacerme falsas ilusiones por favor. – ella agacho la cabeza. Draco tomó su barbilla y lentamente hizo que ella le mirara.

- de verdad crees que si fuera mentira estaría aquí? – susurró. Sus labios fueron acercándose a los de ella hasta tocarlos, besándolos con dulzura. Habían pasado dos meses desde el último beso. Draco tomó a la gryffindor de la cintura y la pegó más a él. Las manos de Hermione se colocaron tras la nuca del slytherin presionando su cara contra la de él para profundizar el beso. Sus lenguas se tocaban con desesperación y necesidad. Nadie que los viera en ese momento pensaría que ellos habían estado tanto tiempo odiándose. La falta de oxígeno hizo que cortaran el beso. – crees todavía que es mentira? – ella negó con la cabeza. Seguían agarrados disfrutando del momento, lanzándose cómplices miradas. Pero de pronto unas voces rompieron ese momento.

- Hermione?? Herms estas por aquí?? Ginny ha encontrado a Crooshanks – la voz de Ernie Mcmillan se acercaba. El hufflepuff subía las escaleras de la lechucería. Draco y Hermione se miraron con los ojos ensanchados y se separaron de golpe. Draco corrió y cogió una lechuza para hacer como que estaba enviando una carta.

- Ernie...- dijo Hermione con una extraña sonrisa cuando vio a su novio en frente de ella.

- que hace este aquí? – pregunto Mcmillan en voz baja y con desprecio mirando de reojo a Malfoy.

- te he oído, tejoncito – dijo Draco dándose la vuelta y con una arrogante sonrisa en la boca. Más que arrogante feliz. Feliz porque ella le quería a él, y no a Ernie. Pero el hufflepuff que sabría, el veía a la serpiente de Malfoy sonriendo con soberbia, como siempre.- es que acaso ya no puedo escribirle a mi querida madre por navidad?

- Malfoy, faltan solo dos días para que te vayas a casa y la veas – dijo Ernie con burla.

- te equivocas tejón – dijo el slytherin con asco – este año no me iré a casa, pero espero que tu sí – dijo mirando a Hermione, ella se había sonrojado un poco – serían unas horribles navidades teniendo que ver tu cara cada día – dijo pasando al lado de Mcmillan y dándole un pequeño golpe con el hombro.

- te ha hecho algo? – le preguntó Ernie a Hermione posando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

- no, tranquilo – dijo ella sonriendo y acariciando la cara de su novio. Él se acercó para besarla pero ella torció la cara haciendo que los labios de él chocaran contra su mejilla. – donde decías que estaba crooshanks? Quiero verlo – dijo Hermione caminando hacia delante. Ernie la miró extrañado y caminó junto a ella.

- ehm, Ginny lo encontró persiguiendo a un par de Bowtruckles – dijo Ernie mientras bajaban las escaleras. Hermione vio a Draco a lo lejos. Pansy se acercaba a él corriendo y se lanzó a sus brazos. Sintió ganas de matarla, pero luego vio que Draco el dio un fuerte empujón a la morena haciendo que esta cayera sobre la nieve, el rubio continuó su camino. – has odio lo que te he dicho?

- ee..si algo sobre que mi pequeñín perseguía un Billywig – dijo Hermione mirándole

- no era uno, si no dos y no eran Billywigs, si no Bowtruckles, por merlín, donde va tu gato persiguiendo a un bicho de mas de un metro? – dijo Ernie.- te ocurre algo Hermione?

- no!! Que va a ocurrirme? – dijo la joven, que ya a lo lejos observaba a sus amigos.- es solo que, pensaba en estas navidades, estaré prácticamente sola, harry, ron, y ginny se irán a casa, en cambio mis padres tienen algunos problemas y yo no podré ir.

- oh, es eso – dijo Ernie – quieres que me quede? Puedo decirle a mi madre que me quedo aquí, así no estarás sola y pasaremos las navidades juntos.

Hermione le miró parándose, por detrás de Ernie veía a algunos slytherins tirándose bolas. Draco estaba con ellos y parecía feliz.

_Draco._

_Draco se quedaría alli esas navidades._

- no hace falta Ernie, gracias – dijo Hermione – además no te dejarán

- cielo, puedo quedarme – le dijo el hufflepuff

- de verdad Ernie, no hace falta, quiero que estés con tu familia, se lo importante que es pasar estas fechas con las personas que quieres – dijo ella

- en ese caso te vendrás a mi casa – dijo Mcmillan sonriendo – estaré con las personas que quiero, con mis padres y contigo.

- no! Por merlín Ernie, que pinto yo en tu casa! Y en navidades! – dijo la gryffindor – de veras, me quedaré aquí, así estudiaré un poco, apenas he tocado los libros últimamente.

- Esta mañana estuviste leyendo "numerología y aritmancia" recuerdas? – le dijo el

- eso es parte de mi tiempo libre – dijo ella sonriendo. Luego tomó la cara de él en sus manos – ve y pásalo bien, disfruta de tu familia

- esta bien – acepto el joven después de tanto insistir. Acercó sus labios a los de ella pero ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás. – pasa algo? – preguntó Mcmillan extrañado.

- no – dijo Hermione. Se acercó temerosa a los labios de su novio y le beso. Fue un beso fugaz, pero a Draco le dio tiempo a verlo. Debido a la distracción recibió un bolazo por parte de Goyle en la cabeza. Malfoy lo miró furioso y recogió un puñado de nieve y lo apretó fuertemente, haciendo una dura bola. Goyle vio la cara del príncipe de Slytherin y se escondió tras Crabbe. Pero la bola de Malfoy no fue en esa dirección si no que se estrelló en la nuca de Ernie Mcmillan. Este se volteó y le miró enojado. Luego tomó la mano de Hermione y se encaminó hacia donde estaban Harry y los demás. Mientras sin que se diera cuenta su novia le dirigía una dulce mirada al slytherin.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00o000o00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

- creo que lo tengo todo – exclamo Ginny mirando su baúl. Luego miró a su amiga de cabellos castaños, estaba sentada junto a la ventana mirando el exterior del castillo. Estaban en los cuartos de las gryffindor, ya que la nueva ley de la escuela, impuesta por el ministerio de magia, decía que los premios anuales solo gozarían de la torre, de premios anuales, durante el primer trimestre del curso. Y este acababa de finalizar, por lo que Hermione y Draco había vuelto a sus casas Slytherin y Gryffindor, respectivamente.- estas segura de que no quieres venir Herms?

- segura, Ginny – dijo mirándola con una sonrisa.

- bueno, pues me voy, al menos podrías acompañarme hasta la puerta...- pidió la pelirroja con un puchero.

- deacuerdo – dijo Hermione levantándose. Tomó su bufando escarlata y se la ató al cuello. – después iré a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, me encanta la nieve.

Las dos jóvenes bajaron sonrientes hacia la entrada. Harry y Ron estaban allí junto con Molly y Arthur Weasley.

- cariño pensábamos que te habrías perdido – dijo Molly pasando un brazo por encima de su hija

- estaba cogiendo algunas cosas mamá – dijo ella.

- estarás bien aquí Hermione? – le pregunto la señora Weasley. Ella asintió. Molly se acercó y besó su frente – Feliz Navidad querida

- Feliz Navidad señora Weasley – dijo Hermione.

- nos vemos Herms

- adiós Mione

- disfruta de Hogwarts – añadió Ron. Los Weasleys junto con Harry abandonaron el castillo mientras Hermione los observaba.

- les echaré de menos – susurro una dulce y suave voz en su espalda. La gryffindor se dio la vuelta.

- Luna!! – Exclamo – tampoco te irás?

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

- Papá y Mama discuten mucho últimamente, prefiero estar aquí y olvidarme de aquello estas fechas – anunció la Ravenclaw. – creo que papá tiene a otra...

- lo siento Luna – dijo Hermione abrazándola.

- no importa – dijo ella con una fingida sonrisa quedándose quieta sin responder al abrazo de su amiga, solo recibiéndolo.

Ernie salía de una sala junto con sus padres.

- esperarme fuera, salgo ahora – dijo al ver a Hermione. Se acercó a ella.

- te veré luego – dijo Luna entendiendo que sobraba. Se fue dejando a Hermione junto con su novio.

- lamento que no quieras venir – dijo Ernie tristemente. Hermione le miró y sonrió.

- Feliz Navidad – dijo simplemente. Ernie le dio un corto pero intenso beso en los labios.

- te quiero – susurró él. Ella no dijo nada. Ernie le dio otro pequeño beso y salió de allí.

Él entendía que algo no iba bien pero no sabía el qué. Hermione salió a los patios de Hogwarts, estaba comenzando a nevar de nuevo. Caminó durante un largo rato y luego se sentó sobre la blanca capa de nieve en frente del ahora helado lago para pensar. ¿en que? En él, obviamente.

- cogerás un resfriado si sigues mucho rato ahí – una susurrante voz sonó a sus espaldas. La joven giro la cabeza y vio al rubio que hace segundos invadía sus pensamientos mirándola con seriedad y con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos. Ella sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia delante.

- me encanta sentir los pequeños copos cayendo sobre mi – dijo mirando al cielo.

- no te gustará cuando tengas que pasarte una semana en la cama – dijo Draco sentándose a su lado. Tomó la mano de ella con suavidad – aunque yo te cuidare si tú me lo permites.

La gryffindor se sonrojó levemente – claro – susurró. Malfoy llevó su otra mano a la mejilla de ella y la acaricio con delicadeza. Se acercó a su boca y la beso con calma, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para ello. Tras un largo y lento roce de labios separaron sus bocas, pero permanecieron con los ojos cerrados.

- pensé que me desesperaría estos dos días sin estar contigo, lastima que nos hayan quitado la torre – murmuró el rubio con su frente apoyada en la de ella – además ese estúpido tejón se la ha pasado encima de ti todo el tiempo.

- bueno por el puedes estar tranquilo- dijo Hermione abriendo los ojos. El lo hizo también – se ha ido a casa estas navidades.

- perfecto – dijo Draco sin poder ocultar su feliz sonrisa.- Y que hay de Potter y la com...Weasley?

- se han ido también, y Ginny – aclaró Hermione.

- bien – susurró Draco. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con los de ella suavemente.

- creo que deberíamos entrar, el tiempo se está poniendo feo – dijo Hermione

- deacuerdo – dijo Malfoy. Se levantó y luego ayudó a la castaña a ponerse en pié. Cuando ambos estuvieron levantados Draco la tomó por la cintura pegándola a él. – cuando podré verte?

- siempre que quieras – dijo ella con voz suave

- entonces esta noche – dijo él sonriendo – iré a buscarte durante la cena a la entrada del castillo, quiero enseñarte un lugar que he encontrado.

- vale – dijo ella sonriente. Draco la miró e inclinó su cabeza hacia la de ella para poder besarla. Este beso fue más pasional que los anteriores. Su lengua se abrió paso entre los labios de ella acariciando todos los rincones de la boca de Hermione. Cuando terminaron el beso se separaron.

- ve tu primero – dijo el rubio. Ella asintió, le regaló una dulce sonrisa y corrió hacia el castillo. Draco la miraba feliz metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

* * *

**(L)**

**Hasta aquí!! Jeje**

**Bueno que tal?? Decírmelo en Reviews!! No cuesta tanto...solo darle a **_**go!**_** y dejar un mensajito :D**

**Cuidaross**

**Muaa!**


End file.
